EXtasy
by luffyluffy
Summary: Kaiji x Mikoko, one of their many sexual encounters. Normally they always follow the same routine, but this time Mikoko shakes things up.


Authors Note: Don't write porn at 4am. Please review.

* * *

She was perfect, truly. She had these beautiful perky tits, with nipples just the right size, and she had the most bangin pussy Kaiji had ever fucked.

_It's a shame about that other issue though…_

"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh! Kaiji, I-!" Mikoko whimpered and covered her tearful blushing face with her hands. Kaiji counted his blessings.

"Aw come on Miko…" A pet name. He'd giving it to her one day, and it just stuck. She loved it, but Kaiji loved it because instead of the abomination on her back, on Kaiji's bed, squirming in time to his probing fingers, it made him think of Hatsune Miku. "It's just my fingers. You always react like this."

It was true. No matter what he did, the slow fingering, the sloppy fellatio, the sex they had in doggy position with no variation, Mikoko loudly hailed him as a king in the bedroom. She sang out his name with every movement, peppering every word with gasps and moan and the word 'Kami-Sama.' It was really damn annoying, almost as annoying as the way her dog like face murdered any possibility at a boner.

"I just can't help it!" She squeaked, her voice raising an octave as Kaiji moved his fingers faster. "Kaiji, you're gunna overload my senses If you keep that up, I'll cum in no time!"

_God, everything she says sounds like it's from a bad porno._

Glancing upwards for a moment, more at her tits than anything else, Kaiji smiled and felt brave suddenly.

"Brace yourself Miko." He whispered to her, removing his fingers and using them to spread her lips open. She gasped with embarrassment. Her cunt was perfect and pretty looking, and right now it was coated with slimy, delicious love juice, the same love juice that was smeared across Kaiji's fingers. It smelled like sex, and the stench made his stomach growl. He grabbed her perfect thighs and spread them widely, and she began to whimper. Kaiji vaguely wondered if it was nervousness or anticipation that made her tremble so much, before pushing the thought out of his head and his tongue against the soft hot flesh between her legs. She squirmed and grabbed at his hair, her voice rendered to a flat duck-like sound. That was another thing about her Kaiji didn't like. He focused his vision on her tits again and swirled the flesh with his tongue, lapping up the juices she was providing for him. Her entire body rocked into his, her back arching to match the flick and stroke of his tongue. She tugged on his hair, hard enough to yank it out, (he swore he found clumps of it on the floor once), and moaned out his name like a bitch in heat, which she was. After a while of this of this, he pulled back and pushed his finger back inside of her, examining the way she seemed to eagerly suck him inside with a smile. She wasn't a virgin, not anymore, and her body was incredibly honest. It was funny really, the soft twitching of her flesh around his finger egging him on, asking for more without words.

"You're really beautiful, you know that Miko?"

_Beautiful down here that is. _He thought with a mean spirited giggle.

"Hey, I'm gunna stick it in, okay? Roll over and-"

"Wait!"

Kaiji looked up and Mikoko was suddenly serious. Her hands were still covering the majority of her face, but her eyes poked through her splayed fingers like a curious child.

"Um.. Kaiji-san... I wanted to ask you a question."

_Go ahead then, get on with it dog girl._

"I… Do you like me?"

A strange question out of the blue. He focused his attention on getting undressed while he thought of a good lie.

"I uh, of course I do Miko."

She seemed worried for a moment. She leaned back then, resting her head at the pillow and staring at the headboard.

"Then how come you never look at me when we do stuff like this?"

He began to sweat.

"It's because I'm ugly, isn't it…"

_Yes!_

"No! No way, you're real pretty Mikoko. I just said that, didn't I?"

She smiled sheepishly as she looked up, her eyes silently accusing him or so he felt.

"It didn't feel sincere."

_Damnit. Damnit! She's not gunna let me go all the way. Fuck. Fuck!_

Kaiji was silent, his hands clenched into fists on his bare knees. Mikoko sat up and put a hand on his shoulder, and Kaiji glanced over at him. In that instant he saw her father's face angrily admonishing him for defiling his daughter. Kaiji could almost hear him shouting_ 'YOU RUINED MY MIKOKO, I'LL KILL YOU!'_

She kissed him.

"Kaiji-san, I'll make a deal with you."

His ears perked up.

"Kaiji-san, I want to try… something different tonight. I want to be on top."

The image of a cute girl bouncing on his cock sent electricity racing through Kaiji's skin, but the prospect of _that face_ put a rubber damper on the effect. She continued, putting her hands on his and squeezing them.

"I really want you to look at me Kaiji. Look at me like… you'd look at a woman. Okay?"

_God, would you just stop talking and let me fuck you already!_

"Yeah. Okay." He gave her a small reassuring nod and she took the initiative. She pinned him down easily and slid a finger down his chest, following the line of his muscles before reaching his boxers. She hesitated then but with deft fingers pulled off the underwear and grabbed Kaiji's half hard cock. He suddenly began to worry if he'd even be able to get it up.

_God damn, stop squeezing it so much._

"Mmm.. Miko, you should rub it a little. Up and down, just like…" She moved her hand confidently and Kaiji made a show of fluttering his eyes closed. In his head he imagined Naomi Swanson, the beautiful girl on the playboy he used to fantasize when he worked at his shitty convenience store job a few years back. His vision melted as Naomi slipped his cock into his mouth and wrapped her beautiful cocksucking lips around the shaft— Wait!

Kaiji's eyes flew open and he looked south. Mikoko had done exactly the same thing in his daydream and it felt _great._

_Holy shit, she's amazing at this! If she keeps it up I'll blow my load in no time. I wonder if she'd let me cum inside, god, god I want to cum inside her mouth. I bet she'd swallow it too._

Kaiji's thoughts flew into a flutter at the thought of such things. Mikoko pulled back suddenly, returning to her slow strokes.

"Kaiji-san, I'm going to get on top now."

"Wh.. N.. No, Mikoko, wait.." He grabbed her shoulders as he sat up. It couldn't end now, not when he'd metaphorically tasted the sweet metaphorical nectar of the goddess. "Don't stop now, come on, just a lil more. Come on, you'd do this for me right?"

She stared at him, at the man she so adored, and then slowly lowered her mouth back down to his cock. With eye watching him intensely she slowly pressed her tongue against the tip of his cock. He groaned with anticipation and leaned back again, savoring the warm wetness of her mouth. He grabbed her by the hair, a large fistful, and shoved her head down hard. He ignored her surprised cry as he fucked her mouth, enjoying every iota of pleasure she was providing. Her lips were puffy and soft from her compulsive use of chapstick. Kaiji rocked into her mouth until he came, blowing his precious load inside her mouth. She cried out and choked as Kaiji forced her head down as low as he could.

Head filled with cloudy thoughts, Kaiji slowly fell back, letting go of her head finally. She pulled back, a hand over her mouth. She looked startled.

"Open your mouth."

She did, and Kaiji reveled in it. In her bruised lips and cum streaked tongue. She looked so filthy. And yet, Kaiji was sure this had only served to make her even wetter. Mikoko was just that kind of girl. She looked shy, but her heart was just as black as his.

"Swallow it." He said in a sleepy voice, amazed at how messy hair managed to make any girl look attractive. She leaned her head back for a moment, and then Kaiji heard a single, loud, satisfying _gulp_. If only he didn't have the sudden violent image of his cum dripping out of _Sakazaki's _mouth.

He was still hard.

Despite all physical possibility, he still had a raging boner. Mikoko stared at it with still curious eyes. She was probably as amazed as he was at his new problem. Her hand ghosted over it, and Kaiji groaned at the mere idea of more.

"Kaiji… that's so not fair…" Her voice was quivering. "You got to finish… but I didn't. I want more!" Her bottom lip was wobbling with the effort of trying not to cry. She looked pitiful, like an absolute child.

At this point, Kaiji was so tired, there was no way he could say no to that face.

He watched her, watched the way she slowly slipped herself on top of him, watched as her lips curled up into a pleasurable smile. She waited until she got comfortable before opening her eyes and giving Kaiji a heated gaze. She shyly spread her legs, revealing the point at where they were connected. It felt great. It felt so good. Kaiji felt his face heat up.

"Look at us." Mikoko started suddenly. "We're together." Her hand rubbed his stomach in small circles. "It's like we were made for each other, your thing feels so much better than anyone else's, Kaiji." She bit her lip and looked away.

The feeling was incredible.

_God. Christ. Jesus Christ. I don't get it man; her pussy's still as tight as the day we first fucked._

"Heh, you're not half bad at this Mikoko." He said pleasantly, gripping her hips and pushing up into her. He was tired, but he still had some fight in him. They rocked in time together, Mikoko's firm concentrated face occasionally losing itself to pleasure. They fucked and they fucked until both of their voices were raising a canopy, calling out each other's names in 3/4ths time. She finally came and in that one singular moment, with the harsh florescent overhead light, and the sheen of sweat on her skin, Kaiji thought she was an angel, and for one single second, she was the most beautiful woman Kaiji had ever witnessed.


End file.
